1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data security, and particularly to a management system and method for unlocking an electronic device using a password.
2. Description of Related Art
For data security, many people lock an electronic device into a standby mode. When a user wants to use the electronic device again, a valid password is inputted to unlock the electronic device. However, the password may become known to others. For example, the password may be learned by other people during the unlocking process of the electronic device. Thus, personal data stored in the electronic device may be accessed by unauthorized individuals, and the user may experience unexpected difficulties. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.